sanicsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Shupa Sawneek
Shupa Sawneek is an alternate form of Sawneek the Weegeehog. This form is super-powerful, is nearly completely invincible, and can move at speeds rivaling Super Sanic. He also has access to all of Sawneek's powers and abilities, plus plenty of new ones. He is attained from collecting the 7 Cayohs Emolds. Usage Shupa Sawneek appeared in the hit video game "Sawneek the Weegeehog" '''as a form that Sawneek can use after collecting all 7 Cayohs Emolds. In this state, Sawneek can fly, is completely immune to all attacks for Weegee's lasers and has peak strength and speed. However, the form is hampered by a 30-minute time limit. All in all, it is NOT a form you want to mess with. In real life, Sawneek has this form as well, as he used it to battle Weegee and Malleo in the YTP Universe. However, the two Pesky Plumbers beat Shupa Sawneek with a combo-laser attack. Shupa Sawneek appeared again when he challenged Super Sanic to a battle. The two super-powerful forms battled to a standstill, and after three rounds of fighting, ended in a tie. He also used the form in the YTP War when battling Weegee and used it AGAIN in another fight with Sanic. Powers And Abilities Shupa Sawneek has the exact same ability to create random events by simply existing as Sawneek in his base form does, making him a very unpredictable opponent to face. However, these are the moves he most commonly uses: '''Super-Falcon Punch: A super-powerful version of Sawneek's Falcon Punch. Does intense damage to the opponent. Kamehameha: Just like his regular form, Shupa Sawneek can use the Kamehameha both offensively and defensively. Energy Blast: Shupa Sawneek can create gigantic energy blasts out of his fingers that are much bigger than Sawneek's regular laser beams. These energy blasts create gigantic photo-shopped explosions. Flight: Shupa Sawneek can fly at a much faster speed than even light itself. While flying, a huge yellow barrier extends around him to protect him from attacks. Speed Dash: An ability that greatly increases Sawneek's speed. Speed increases the longer he uses it. Rolling Around At The Speed Of Light: An upgraded version of Sawneek's Rolling Around At The Speed Of Sound attack. Greatly decreases an opponent's speed. Near Invulnerability: Shupa Sawneek is almost completely immune to almost all forms of attacks, making him an incredibly skilled opponent. However, he can still take great damage from mind attacks and godly attacks. Pokeball Explosion: Shupa Sawneek chucks a Pokeball at an opponent, creating a massive explosion. Super-Shock Wave: Charging up his golden fur, Shupa Sawneek creates a massive shock wave that spreads in all directions. Getting hit by this wave will instantly blind you: However, this attack costs all of Sawneek's energy. Toon Shupa Sawneek When Sawneek uses the Cayohs Emolds in Toon form, he can access Toon Shupa Sawneek. This form is far more powerful than both of the forms he's made up of, but his 30-minute time limit has shortened to just 10 minutes of use. However, his attacks recieve a huge upgrade from the kind of attacks that Shupa Sawneek and Toon Sawneek have, which all-in-all makes this form a powerhouse. Trivia When Sawneek tried to use the Chaos Doritos on himself, nothing happened as Sawneek is not MLG. Interestingly, Saneek, the fusion of Sanic and Sawneek, can use both Sanic's Super form and Sawneek's Shupa form, as using the Cayohs Emolds turns him into Shupa Saneek and using the Chaos Doritos turns him into Super Saneek. Category:Sawneek Forms Category:SAWNEEK!!! Category:YTP-Related Shit Category:Articles